gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '85
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1985 |drivetrain = |engine = 4A-GEU |displacement = 1587 cc |torque = 109.9 lb-ft |power = 125 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |aspiration = NA |length = 4180mm |width = 1625mm |height = 1335mm }} The Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '85 is a sporty, top-of-the-line model of the fifth-generation Sprinter, once produced by Toyota. It appears in Gran Turismo, Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. In consecutive games, the vehicle was replaced with the Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83, although in Gran Turismo 2, both the 1983 and 1985 variants are featured. Colors There are three colors available for this vehicle: *High-Tech Two-Tone *High Metal Two-Tone *High Flash Two-Tone In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: In May 1983, as other cars followed the trends and adopted the FF format in its full model change. But the sports model within the Corolla/Sprinter line-up was the sole exception, keeping the FR. This was the Corolla Levin and the Sprinter Trueno. You are familiar with the model name as AE86. This model gained popularity at the time as the final lightweight FR. The two body types offered were a 3-door hatchback and a 2-door notchback coupe. The difference between the two is the front mask, with the Levin using a combination of an orthodox grille and square headlights, and the Trueno using no grille and retractable lights. The loaded engine was a newly developed 1.6-litre 4A-GEU model inline 4-cylinder DOHC. The airflow meter was eliminated to enhance the benefits of the DOHC. Using an EFI-D (which calculates fuel using a pressure sensor) and a T-VIS (Toyota Variable Induction System) on the intake port resulted in producing 130ps / 15.2kgm. The suspension uses MacPherson struts in the front and a lateral rod 4-link/coil rigid axle in the rear. Actually, the engine does not have very much power or torque, and the motor performance is not tremendous, but the smooth acceleration and snappy response add up to an extraordinary drive. The steering and stability limits are not particularly high, but that allows plenty of freedom in position control. The comfortable ride is definitely exclusively an FR experience. The specs would indicate this car to be an ordinary machine, but the sheer fun and exuberance of the drive cannot be described with numbers. That is what makes such a great car. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 7,000 Credits. A special colored variant of this car is the prize for winning the Hard-Tuned Car Speed Contest. The special colored variant has a chance of 1/2 (50% of probability) to come as a prize car. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as a C-Class Car, but only in the NTSC-J version of the game. GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 6,000 Credits. GT3 This car can be bought at the Toyota dealership for 13,550 Credits. It's also won upon completion of the Sunday Cup. Trivia *In the Simulation Mode disc of the international versions of Gran Turismo 2, there are some instances where the name of this car appears to be swapped with the Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83, such as when the player is viewing this car on the Used section of the Toyota Dealership or in the Garage. However, the car's replay nameplate and the car's name in Arcade Mode are not affected by this error. Pictures -R-Toyota_SPRINTER_TRUENO_GT-APEX_(AE86)_'85.jpg|A Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '85 with racing modifications applied. It is available in two color schemes, Yellow and Red. The Red color scheme also has a white hood. Toyota_SPRINTER_TRUENO_GT-APEX_(AE86)_'85_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '85 in the original Gran Turismo. -R-Toyota_SPRINTER_TRUENO_GT-APEX_(AE86)_'85_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '85 in the original Gran Turismo, with racing modifications applied. Instead of being available in the same two color schemes of its regular counterpart, it is available in two completely different color schemes, Pink and Green. Both the two colors have the white hood. Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '83 (GT3).jpg|The Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '85 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It now uses special 4-spoke wheels which also protrude to the outside. Note that it has the 1983 "Zenki" sidelights. File:TTRONL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Ttr1nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1980s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Cars with special colors